


「房子大」视频通话

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 「你要是想的话……」
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 3





	「房子大」视频通话

**Author's Note:**

> ooc/逻辑不通/全是bug  
> dirty talk / 电话play预警  
> 连续歪歪扭扭地开过来又开回去五天，我爽了。  
> 请答应我要写文的兄弟们快来（敲碗

-

音乐终于停止下来的时候，佐藤哀嚎着，软趴趴地扒在了河野身上。

「终于结束了啊——」他拖长了声音，发出了劫后余生的感叹。「累死了。」

「是的啊，累得快要饿死了啊。」木全抱怨着走过来，刘海几乎全被汗水打湿了。「要不要去便利店？再不买点东西吃我就要当场消失了。」

「去去去！」河野立刻接上了话，抖了抖衣服，拖着佐藤往木全边上走。他刚走两步，又想起身后还有一个鹤房，于是又回过头来问道：「汐恩不去吗？」

「我……」

鹤房甩了甩脑袋，刚刚张开嘴，就被木全打断了。木全忙忙碌碌地背了包，一目十行刷着手机的消息，头也不抬地回答说：「他肯定不会去的，别问他。」

「你又知道了。」鹤房威胁地指了指他。

「不是吗？自从祥生他们出去拍摄，你哪天不急着回去跟祥生打电话？」木全终于抬起了头，眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的。「何况……」

他笑起来，对着鹤房晃了晃手机，显得有点狡黠：「十分钟之前祥生刚在群里问过的，『翔也，你们还没结束吗？今天好晚』，你猜他是想问谁回去没有？总不会是真的问我吧。」

「哎哟。」佐藤龇牙咧嘴，作出一副牙酸的样子。鹤房拿衣袖胡乱抹了抹鬓角的汗，也跟着笑了起来，把背包甩到背上，潇洒地骂道：「一边去！」

-

鹤房回了房间，和大平说了声要去洗澡。大平答应了一声，回他一句刚好自己也要去，被鹤房追着逗了两句，回了一个布丁狗打人表情。

他们两个的语音电话没有挂掉，鹤房的手机就丢在床上，发出些窸窸窣窣的声音。鹤房洗的时间长了些，回来就看到大平那边的视频画面已经打开了，他不自觉地笑起来，小声叫了大平一句，大平一骨碌翻起身，对着手机镜头露出一个眯起眼睛的微笑。

「洗完啦？」他声音轻快地说，把手机放置好，在手机前趴下来。「视频打开。」

「急什么。」鹤房擦着头发，咣当一下倒在床上。「想我了？」

大平眨了眨眼睛，没有答话。鹤房那边又传来一声响，听着像是鹤房把手机放在了哪里，大平把自己又往前爬了半步，继续催促他说：「快打开。」

鹤房哼哼地笑起来。

他终于打开了视频，露出一个毫不收敛的笑，像是在直视着大平的眼睛。大平顿了顿，无论多少次告诉自己早就应该习惯了，还是觉得耳后发烧，傻乎乎地笑起来，看得鹤房心里热乎乎的。

他们互相说自己这一天经历的事，说出来就觉得是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，对方却听得认真，像把不在彼此身边的时间一起又重新经历一遍。

「我今天好累啊。」鹤房小声说，话音里含满了撒娇的意思，隔着耳机极近地传到了大平耳中。「拍了一遍又一遍，又一遍，又一遍……服装都湿透了，到最后大家头发也都湿了，造型都塌了一半，才终于被放回家。」

「那么多次吗？辛苦了。」大平瘪了瘪嘴，像也替他觉得累。「今天早一点睡吧。」

「我不要，我要跟你聊天。」鹤房不满地说，大平闻言轻声笑了起来。「你都不知道，翔也和景瑚他们居然打趣我！他们还拿你发的那条开玩笑，叫我猜你想问谁回去没有，这个木全啊，真不是个好人。」

「啊……」大平拖长了声音答应道，往旁边一滚，滚出了摄像头的范围。鹤房看着屏幕，只能看到他T恤掀起来露出的一小截腰，不明就里地叫他一声，眼看着那一卷大平又滚了回来，视频里只拍到他半个耳朵，红红的，被光晃得有些半透明。

「那他说得其实也没错。」大平小声说，麦克风应该就贴在耳边，鹤房连他的呼吸声都听得一清二楚。「我是很想你啊。」

鹤房的脸也红了。

他一时词穷，想不出要怎么回应，只是对着屏幕，极其矫情地鼓了鼓腮帮。大平笑了，往后又缩回到摄像头里，毫不留情地揭穿他说：「你害羞什么啊！」

鹤房摸了摸鼻子，强作镇定地哼了一声。

大平把手机拿起来，自己侧躺下去，眼巴巴地盯着屏幕看。屏幕里的鹤房白得发亮，又透着刚洗完澡的一点水汽，大平看着就又笑起来，不自觉地放软了声音，抱怨地说道：「我昨天晚上都被吓到了。」

「被什么吓到了？」鹤房问，也侧躺下来，就像以往还躺在一张床上时和大平面对面聊天一样。「你昨天不是和我打电话到很晚嘛。」

「对啊！然后半夜三点多的时候，半夜的时候……」大平撅着嘴，不知道为什么开始结巴。「有听到一点声音……今天白天的时候拓実也说听到了。」

「什么声音？」鹤房追问到，眼见着大平一副难以启齿的样子，更是摸不着头脑。

「就是其实那时候——」

大平瞪大了眼睛，惴惴不安地回过头，去看他背后的那面墙。

现在他不用再说什么了，一墙之隔的房间里传来的叫床声，连鹤房都听得一清二楚。女孩子声音尖细，夸张地拔高着，大平慌里慌张地拿着手机滚到床边，试图离那声音尽可能远一点。

再对视的时候两个人相顾无言，在高高低低的叫床声里尴尬地抿了抿嘴，又一起莫名其妙地笑了出来。鹤房把手机又拿近了一点，把耳机的麦克风放在嘴边，带着一点不甘愿的情绪，小声说：「其实我还挺羡慕他们的。」

「嗯？」大平仍然被那声音弄得心慌意乱，一副不堪其扰的模样。「羡慕什么？」

「羡慕他们啊。」鹤房重复道。「我都有好多天没跟你做过了。」

他期望着大平露出羞恼的表情，大平也果然没有辜负他，一下子就别开了脸。他隔着屏幕盯着大平露出来的脖颈，那上面一点一点染上了红色，他仍然觉得不够，干脆又进一步胡说八道。

「还要有五天你才回来呢。」他对着屏幕继续抱怨道。「再这么下去我都要忘了你坐我身上什么感觉了。你瘦了吗？还是胖了？唉，你别这么翻过去趴着，我很想掐你屁股哦。」

大平手足无措，趴着也不是，躺下也不是，最后自暴自弃地随便一坐，把摄像头结结实实地捂住了。鹤房大笑起来，大平听着他的笑声，沉默了一小段时间，在鹤房凑近了屏幕的时候，用气声问道：「那你要吗？」

「什么？」鹤房一下子没能理解他在说些什么。「要什么？」

大平不答话，把手机屏幕向下扣在了床上，听上去是翻身下了床。拉开行李箱拉链的声音响了起来，他听见大平做了一个明显的深呼吸，屏幕在这之后又亮了起来，艰难地聚了焦，照出正被大平捏在手里的东西。

鹤房一下子就觉得整个人都要烧起来了。

「我把这个带来了。」大平轻轻地说，刻意压抑着，因而听不出什么情绪。「你要是想的话……」

他说不下去了。

那是一个玩具样的跳蛋，做成了圆润可爱的动物模样，拖着条长长的尾巴从大平手指间露出粉色的一半，怎么看也想象不到它实际的用途。他们买了它之后几乎没有用过，这东西早就被鹤房忘在脑后，再给他十个脑子他也想不到大平会把它翻出来，塞进外出拍摄时携带的行李里。

「想。」鹤房说着，盯着屏幕忍耐地咬住了嘴唇。

控制那东西的程序早就被丢进了他手机文件夹的深处。他定了定神，打开了那个许久不用的程序，看着连接成功的标识，深深地吸了口气。

-

「你把摄像头打开嘛。」鹤房小声哄着大平，心里痒得厉害。

「我……不。」大平喘着气，困难地拒绝了他。「你……你不要想了……」

「你别啊，那你是为了什么嘛。」鹤房继续哄他，把声音都放软了。「说是我想的话就做，结果又不让我看，我问你什么也不说，我看你根本就是自己想了才对。」

他故意哼了一声，假装他并没有因为听着大平的喘息而硬得厉害。大平艰难地在两个可怕的选项中徘徊了一会，最终还是选择了相对来说比较容易接受的那一个，难受地蹭了蹭床单，说道：「……你问吧。」

鹤房有一点小小的失落，不多，立刻就被他抛到一边。他故作矜持地清了清嗓子，压低了声音，问大平说：「你全塞进去了？」

「……嗯……」大平低低地答应着，一个字也不肯多说。

「那现在感觉怎么样？不许糊弄我！」鹤房凶恶地补充道。「否则你就给我等着。」

「它在……它在里面震……」大平费力地说，觉得肚子里闷闷的，总好像差一点什么。「汐恩，我有点不舒服……」

「哪里不舒服？」鹤房继续问，他硬得有点难受了，把内裤脱下去之后性器立刻弹了出来，稍微一碰就流下点前液，沾得他满手都是。

「嗯……」大平弓起身子。他有点自暴自弃了，想着鹤房也看不见他，干脆把麦克风按到嘴边，黏糊糊地跟鹤房撒娇：「想你摸我。」

「有进步了啊，大平祥生选手。」鹤房哼哼地笑。「还知道跟我说这个了，哎。」

他毫不顾忌地往前倾了倾身体，大平蹭着床单侧过头，能看到屏幕里正被他自己撸动着的半截性器，通红地泛着水光，看着就让大平心都抖了一下。

「跟你说，我要是现在在你那，你就别想好了。」鹤房凶狠地说道。「我非得把你胸都咬肿了不可，明天你连衣服都不好穿，一碰就难受。可惜了。」

「你别闹了……」大平撩人不成反被教训，连忙试图制止他。鹤房不答他的话，在手机屏幕的控制台上向上挑高出一个弧线，满意地听到大平猝然收紧了呼吸，从喉咙里发出了含混的半声呜咽。

「我没在闹啊。」鹤房理直气壮，把调高了的控制器重新划回到低档，想了想还是觉得不太甘心，又软着声音继续劝他。「你就让我看一看嘛。可能也就这么一次了，你忍心让我就这样吗，什么都不知道？」

「你自己找个什么色情动画放着去……」大平挣扎着，勉强地拽住自己岌岌可危的自制力，并不坚定地拒绝他。鹤房一下子就听出了他的动摇，立刻趁热打铁地追着说下去，把平时求他放自己多睡一会儿的力气都拿出来了，刻意把自己说得可怜一些。

「我不看着你射不出来，祥生，我好难受。」他说，委屈地瘪着嘴。「我抱也抱不着，亲也亲不到，连看都不让我看……」

「……别说了……」大平打断了他的话，断断续续地喘息两声。被单摩擦的声音又响了起来，黑屏了的画面重新亮起，大平通红的半张脸出现在镜头里，绷起的身体后隐约露出半条粉色的尾巴，一颤一颤的，看得鹤房脖子后面都在发烧，性器顶端流出了不少清液，把手掌蹭得湿漉漉的。

他又把控制器小小地向上调了半个档。

就只是半个，大平却好像已经有点受不了了，低头小声哽咽着，把自己的手腕掐得通红。他倒是对鹤房半个字也不抱怨，好像鹤房对他做什么他都全盘接受，好半天之后才稳定了声音，发着抖问鹤房：「你听见了吗……」

「听见什么？哦，隔壁停下来了？」鹤房紧盯着屏幕里大平露出来的半张脸，想着怎么能让他更崩溃一点儿。

「声音。」大平说。「它在我里面震……」

鹤房这下没话可说了，隔壁的声音停下之后，还真能隐约听到一点嗡嗡声。他一想到这声音是从大平身体里传出来的，就觉得整个人都不好了，咬着牙又把控制器调高半档，看大平哆嗦着蜷起身子，也不知道是在折腾自己还是折腾他。

「别，别……」大平语无伦次地求他。「调低一点，汐恩！莲和拓実出来了，会听到的……」

鹤房胡乱答应他一声，手伸到屏幕上去，没把档位调低，反而向着相反的方向，一下子划到最顶端。

那条弧线陡峭得让人心惊胆战，大平的身体也果然随着他的调整，可怜又可爱地痉挛起来。他哀鸣出声，意识到什么之后艰难地咽回去一半，手掌牢牢捂住了嘴，憋得眼泪都从眼角挤下来。

「舒服吗？」鹤房喘着气问。「怎么了？」

大平胡乱地点头又摇了摇头，咬着嘴唇低下头，像在忍耐着什么。床单被他射出的精液染脏了一块，鹤房隐约看得到，他透过耳机听到了不明显的啪嗒一声，大平终于困难地抬起了头，像是马上就要因为过量的羞愧而晕过去，费劲地张开了嘴。

「……咬不住了。」他诺诺地说，伴随着突然清晰起来的震动声。「掉出去了……」

鹤房深吸了一口气。

「看我。」他说。

大平仍然不能控制地发着抖，混沌地看向屏幕，半天才想明白鹤房是想看着他的脸射。他忽然清清楚楚地意识到自己此刻正在被鹤房当成自渎的对象，好像比真正被鹤房操进身体时还要更羞耻一些，然而他却还是压下了这份羞耻，挪了挪身体，让自己整张脸都能被拍个清楚。鹤房快要射出来的时候他张了张嘴，想作出一副要吃下去的下流表情，舌头伸到一半就丧失了勇气，鹤房却敏锐地捕捉到他淫猥的动作，咬着牙，简直想现在就把他抓过来打一顿。

「你给我等着。」他威胁地指了指屏幕。「等到你回来了，你给我等着，我非要……」

他没把话说完。大平躲出了镜头，那颗沾得湿透了的跳蛋立刻被完整地拍到了镜头里，他看着鹤房白皙的肚子上被精液染湿的地方，不知道想到些什么，脸红得更厉害了。

-

「扔掉算了。」

鹤房拎着那根粉色的尾巴，带着满腔不满说道。

「我也觉得扔掉算了……」大平从身后抱着他，挂在他身上，做一个合格的人形大挂件。「又没什么用。」

「你真不生气？」鹤房挑着眉，回头问大平。「我可是害你险些直接暴露给莲和拓実，我还说我过后要……」

他凑到大平耳边去，把那些胡话说了个遍。大平被他说得耳根通红，缩回去埋在他肩膀上，半天才抬起了头。

「那这样吧。」他说。「你亲我一下我就真不生气了。」

鹤房笑起来，把自己身上的大挂件搓成一团抓住，狠狠地亲了一口。他力气用得太大了，发出了极其滑稽的吧唧一声，被亲吻的大型挂件本人还算满意地皱了皱鼻子，又把自己重新挂在了鹤房脖子上。

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> 我更完了第五天，我是变态。  
> 五天连续更新成就达成，接下来就看某人和某人和某些人的了，嘻嘻。  
> 好快乐哦。


End file.
